


how to choose [art]

by lesbrarian



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Art, F/F, Fanart, Swan Queen Supernova
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:19:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbrarian/pseuds/lesbrarian
Summary: fanart for lex tenou's fantastic fic in the first SQ supernova challenge.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lextenou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lextenou/gifts).



> a HUGE, huge thanks to lex tenou, a wonderful writer without whom this art would not have been possible! it has been a joy to work together with you to create this piece, and i am so excited for this art and fic to finally come together!
> 
> and thank you as well to the supernova team for bearing with me in this process, and for creating this challenge for swen.

a typical breakfast scene at the home of emma, regina, and henry.

 

 


End file.
